


Going Crazy

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Patrick accidentally kisses Jonny
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	Going Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was originally "Patrick finds Jonny in his bed- not meant to be NSFW" but it took a bit of a turn and ended up as... this. Whatever it is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

When Patrick walks in his front door after his morning run, he knows something's off. He can't exactly explain it- nothing looks out of place and everything's as quiet as it should be. But there's a nagging sense of something just not being the way he left it. He closes the door quietly behind him, toeing off his shoes to keep his footsteps silent while he looks around the living room and makes his way into the kitchen. Still nothing. He heads down the hallway, peeking into the guest room and bathroom before finally stopping in the doorway to his own bedroom. He's startled to see a body on his bed and almost cries out until he takes in the man's features. Relaxing immediately, he's no less confused to see Jonny asleep on his bed. Patrick's almost certain he hadn't been there just an hour ago.

Stepping closer to the bed, he takes in the dark circles under Jonny's eyes and feels a stab of guilt. Patrick knows he doesn't spend enough time worrying about his friend. Jonny always presents himself as strong and unaffected, willing to take care of everyone else and bear the weight of the team on his shoulders. Sometimes it's easy to forget that he's human too; that he may not be emotionally or mentally as strong as he appears. Resisting the urge to run his hand through Jonny's hair, and resolving to let Jonny sleep a little more, Patrick decides to go take a shower and make them some breakfast.

Just to be extra nice, he makes Jonny's favorite type of omelet and even digs out those weird protein powder shakes that Patrick thinks taste like chalk and sawdust. When he gets everything ready, he debates on waking Jonny up and dragging him to the kitchen, but figures that by the time he'd manage to get Jonny out of bed the food would be cold. Instead, he grabs Jonny's plate and shake and goes back to his bedroom, setting them on the nightstand before lightly shaking Jonny.

"Jon. Tazer, wake up." Jonny groans and grumbles, rubbing his eyes. When he finally looks at Patrick, his eyes widen before he sits up quickly.

"Sorry, Kaner, I was waiting for you to get back. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Jonny explains, trying to swing his feet over the side of the bed to stand up. Patrick rests a hand on Jon's shoulder, not letting him up. He thinks maybe he should be more concerned about why Jon's in his bed, but out of all the weird things Jonny's done over the years, this barely ranks on the scale.

"Don't worry about it." Patrick sooths. He picks up the plate and holds it out to Jonny. "I made you breakfast." Patrick watches, fascinated, when Jonny's cheeks go pink and his mouth drops open.

"Oh. Um." Jonny stutters. "Thanks." He takes the plate and props himself against the headboard. Patrick runs back to the kitchen to grab his own plate before returning to sit beside Jonny. They eat in silence, but Patrick can see Jonny shooting him side-eyed glances, probably wondering why Patrick's not more freaked out. While Patrick admits it's weird for Jonny to be waiting for him on his bed and not, say, the couch, he figures Jonny will get around to the _why_ eventually. He's not going to push.

When they're almost done, Patrick grabs the TV remote off the bedside table and flips through streaming services, trying to find something to watch. Finally, he settles on River Monsters. He knows it's one of Jonny's favorites and even Patrick thinks it's interesting to see what Jeremy Wade will pull out next. It makes him never want to get into rivers or lakes again, but that's a small price to pay. He's always preferred pools anyway. While the show starts up, Patrick grabs their plates and takes them back into the kitchen to clean them (i.e. leave them in the sink to deal with later). When he comes back into the room he stops in the doorway at the look Jonny's giving him.

"What?" he asks, concerned. Jonny's brow is furrowed, and even though he's leaned back onto the pillows, he's holding himself tensed like he's prepared to flee.

"You hate those protein shakes." Jonny states, while Patrick doesn't move from the doorway. "And River Monsters."

"Yeah, but… you…don’t?" Patrick responds, feeling like this is a trap. "And I don't hate River Monsters," he continues, finally making his way to the bed and settling back down next to Jonny. He can feel Jonny's eyes on him the whole way.

"But you wouldn't choose to watch it if I wasn't here." Jonny continues to argue.

"Probably not." Patrick agrees. He prefers to watch things like _Doctor Who_ , or _9-1-1_ , or even _Ghost Hunters_. He has _taste_ , after all.

"Then why are we watching it?" Jonny demands. Patrick feels his own brow furrow as he stares at Jonny.

"Because… you like it?" Patrick phrases it as a question again. "You're being weird today, man."

"You're the one being weird." Jonny bursts out, like he had been waiting for this. "You made me breakfast in bed and cleaned up after me and now you've put on one of my favorite shows even though you don't really like it."

"I don't find you in my bed every day, Jon." Patrick shrugs. "If you were there more often, maybe you wouldn't think it's so weird when I take care of you." Patrick blushes after he's said it, worried that maybe he's said more than he should have. He would love to have Jonny in his bed more often. Every day, if he's honest. He does feel a small twinge of guilt, though. While Jonny tends to argue with Patrick over what games they play or food they eat or shows they watch, he usually ends up ceding to Patrick and letting him choose. If Jonny's this shocked over Patrick giving him what he wants, then Patrick _really_ needs to up his making-Jonny-happy game.

"Sorry," Jonny says quietly, deflating. "You're right. I'm the one being weird." Patrick really wants to touch Jonny, so he reaches out and rests his hand on Jonny's forehead.

"You're admitting it?" Patrick asks jokingly. "Do you have a fever?" He's surprised when Jonny doesn't shove his hand away, but closes his eyes and tilts his face a little further into Patrick's touch. He doesn't say anything, and Patrick pushes his luck by running his fingers through Jonny's short hair, causing him to let out a soft _hmm_ , eyes still closed. Patrick stills. He pulls his hand away slowly while Jonny's eyes flutter open. Patrick holds the half-lidded gaze and feels himself starting to flush while Jonny lazily licks his lips. "Just watch your dumb fish show." Patrick grumbles, throwing himself on his back before he does something stupid. Jonny snorts, stretching his limbs out, shoving a hand against Patrick's face that Patrick _does_ bat away. He resolutely keeps his eyes on the tv until Jonny settles, rolling onto his side, facing Patrick with one hand tucked under his cheek. Even though Jonny seems to be focused on Jeremy Wade, Patrick knows he's likely well aware of Patrick's stare. It's honestly not fair. Patrick can hardly tear his eyes away and he's surprised he hasn't _melted_ at how _young_ Jonny looks. The way he's holding himself makes him look smaller than he is and his face is relaxed and open in a way it never is around anyone else. One side of his mouth is curving up into a small, content smile and Patrick _aches_. He hadn't realized just how stressed Jonny's been recently. The problem with spending every day with someone is that sometimes you don't notice the subtle changes- the tension building up until it's weighing heavily in the lines of their face or the droop of their shoulders.

His hand twitches, wanting to reach out again, to soothe, but he stops himself. Jonny must see the aborted motion because his eyes flick up and he tilts his face up towards Patrick questioningly. And Patrick knows he shouldn't. Just because kissing Jonny has been on his mind practically every day for the past _several years_ , and just because Jonny's looking at him all soft and happy, and just because he's got his face tilted up toward Patrick, _does not mean that Patrick should kiss him_. But Patrick may just have lost his mind, because it's like he can't stop himself. He leans down- not exactly slowly, but not too fast either. Steadily. Enough time for Jon to stop him or push him away, but he doesn't. When their lips meet, Patrick's mind goes completely blank, especially as Jonny's mouth moves underneath his. They get it right on the first try, fitting together like puzzle pieces. He reaches a hand up and cups Jonny's face, running a thumb across his cheekbone, enjoying the slight rasp of stubble under his fingers. It doesn't go any further than that (lovely, honestly) press of lips before Patrick's brain comes back online. He pulls away, wide eyed, and looks at Jonny's equally stunned face.

"I-" Patrick starts to apologize, but he's unable to form any more words. Jonny doesn't say anything either, which can't be a good sign. He's tense and the quiet contentment is gone from his face. Patrick has the sudden, overwhelming urge to _run_ so he throws himself off the bed and practically runs out of the room. He deliberates on leaving the apartment, but he would never forgive himself for fleeing _his own home_. Instead, he runs into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. That'll give Jonny the space to leave without worrying about the awkward confrontation. It also gives Patrick the space to throw up if he's so inclined. He just can't believe he _did that_. He's been pining for years without letting his feelings for Jonny show, but all it took was Jonny _looking_ at him a certain way and he threw away years of self-control. He hears Jonny's footsteps coming down the hall and he tenses, waiting for them to pass the bathroom and make their way to the front door. They don’t. Instead, Jonny stops right outside the door and knocks tentatively.

"Patrick?" he says quietly but firmly. "Open the door, please." Patrick wonders if Jonny will go away if he stays quiet. He should know better than to underestimate his Captain's determination. He also should've known better than to trap himself in the bathroom with no chance of escape. "Patrick, open the door," he demands again.

"Can we do this later?" Patrick begs. He hears Jonny's derisive snort through the door.

"No, we're going to do this while you can't run away." Jonny explains. "If I leave now, you'll avoid me and then we'll have to go through practice tomorrow with it hanging over us. You have to face the consequences for your actions." Patrick's relieved to hear that Jonny's acting the same as always, so he can't have messed this up too much. He takes a deep breath and unlocks the door before pulling it open. Jonny's standing there with a determined look on his face that, oddly enough, puts Patrick at ease. He sighs and follows when Jonny motions toward the living room. They sit on the couch facing each other, but Patrick refuses to look anywhere near Jonny's face.

"So, uh," he starts, before Jonny can say anything. "I shouldn't have done that." Jonny just hums back at him, which, Patrick notices, isn't agreement or disagreement.

"So why did you?" Jonny questions instead. Patrick feels a flush crawling up his neck and onto his face until he's sure he's as red as his Hawks jersey.

"I don't know," he lies. Jonny leans close until Patrick's forced to meet his eyes and Patrick swallows hard.

"Yes, you do." Jonny contradicts. Patrick considers waiting him out, but Jonny's nothing if not stubborn and determined.

"Jon, I just…" Patrick starts, taking a deep breath. "You were in my bed and you were looking at me all soft and I've wanted to do that for years. I know I shouldn't have done it but my brain left my body for a second. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or pressure you or anything. I'm just glad you didn't punch me." At that, Jonny looks at him like he's an idiot.

"I'm not gonna punch you for something like that, idiot." Jonny reprimands sharply before he flushes. "I may have… liked it." he looks like it hurt him to admit that and Patrick feels a stab of hurt. Jonny must see it on his face. " No! I just mean that I've just never kissed a guy before. Not that I was surprised that I liked it… with you…"

"It's ok, Jon, I know you're straight." Patrick reassures him. It's not like he ever thought this relationship would happen. He's a little relieved that their kiss was pretty decent, since it's going to be the only thing he'll ever have from Jon. At least his memories will be fond.

"See, that's the thing." Jon starts. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. I just always… ignored it. I like girls so I think I just ignored any feelings I might have had for you. Or guys in general." Patrick takes in that information. Jonny likes girls but he may or may not have an interest in guys. If it's true, it makes sense that he would have ignored it. Patrick basically did the same thing when he was younger, dating girls so that no one would suspect that he was actually gay. Then he realized that wasn't fair to the girls or himself, so he swore off dating in general and told everyone it was because he was too caught up with his hockey to date. He's not sure what this possible revelation means for him and Jon.

"I'm gay." he says, just to make sure they're on the same page. "The only people that know are Erica and Sharpy. Oh, and Brisson." His sister was the first person he told, but he didn't tell anyone else in his family. His parents did so much to get him to the NHL that he didn't want them to worry about him being gay and in the public eye. He was also a little scared of how they would react, but he usually shoves that thought to the back of his mind. Jonny actually looks a little hurt.

"You told Sharpy but you didn't tell me?" Jon asks.

"First of all, I don't owe anyone an explanation. But second of all, you know how he kept trying to set me up with all those girls?" Patrick asks, seeing understanding in Jonny's eyes. "I couldn't handle going on any more dates like that and pretending to like those girls just to let them down. Sharpy and I were both getting frustrated. And I told Brisson just in case I ever decided to come out or if something… happened." Not that there was any danger in getting caught since Patrick's been too caught up on Jonny to want to be with anyone else. But maybe this conversation would help him start to move past it.

"Do you think maybe we could… try?" Jonny asks hesitantly. Patrick stares back at him blankly.

"Try what?"

"Try to be… something. I don't know." It's Jonny's turn to avoid Patrick's eyes. Patrick takes a deep breath. He's been imagining this moment for years; the moment that Jonny would ask him to turn their friendship into something more. This isn't exactly the romantic declaration he had in mind.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jonny." A defiant spark ignites in Jonny's eyes as he looks back at Patrick.

"Why not?"

"You don't know what you want." Patrick reasons. "You don't even know if you're really into men at all!"

"I don't know if I'm into men, but I'm pretty sure I’m into you." Patrick's pretty sure he should take offense to that.

"I don't want to be your experiment," he counters fiercely. Jonny looks taken aback.

"Why not? Yeah, maybe I don't know what I want, but I think we could be pretty awesome together. And if it doesn't work out then we can… just go back to how we were before." Patrick didn't think Jonny could be so dense.

"I know you're not naïve enough to believe that we could go back to normal." Patrick argues. "And maybe you're willing to use me like that but I can't let myself be used by you. If it didn't work out it would crush me." Patrick didn't mean to admit to so much. He was more hoping to let Jonny's curiosity blow over so they could look back and laugh this off someday.

"It's not like I want to just use you and throw you away, Patrick." Jonny counters, lowly. "You can't think that low of me. You're interested in me and I'm pretty sure I'm interested in you, so why not?"

"Because I'm not just 'interested' in you, stupid. I'm in love with you. I have been for years." Patrick _really_ didn't mean to say that, but Jonny's nonchalance about the whole situation is throwing him off guard and driving him a little crazy. At least the admission shocks Jonny into silence.

"…Oh." Jonny breathes, looking like he had been slapped.

"Yeah, 'oh'." Patrick reiterates decisively. "It's better if we just don't even try. I'll move on now that I'm not holding out hope and we'll still be friends. No harm done."

"But," Jonny starts. Patrick braces himself for Jonny to argue that there's no way Patrick loves him. He's even inclined to agree just to get this conversation over with. That's not what happens. "I could love you, too." Patrick is stunned into silence while Jonny picks up steam. "I could, Patrick. You've had more time to process than I have, but if you gave me some time I could love you, too. Just give me a chance. Please? Tell me what I need to do so you'll give me a chance." Jonny's got that determined look again, and Patrick knows he won't get out of this. Jonny wants an answer and Patrick doesn't know what to tell him. He doesn't want to discount Jonny's feelings or belittle him. It's entirely possible that Jonny is interested in men and repressed it just because it's the easy thing to do. But Patrick stands by not wanting to be an experiment. Jonny is too important to him, and Patrick's self-aware enough to know he would be crushed if it didn't work out. They end up just staring at each other for who knows how long, before Patrick makes a decision.

"Give me some time to think about it," he finally says. He needs to come up with a plan. Jonny nods once, still looking intensely at Patrick until the silence turns a little bit uncomfortable. "You should probably go. Give me time to think." Normally they would spend their off-days together, and Jonny looks like he wants to argue, but eventually he agrees. He probably thinks his acquiescence will soften Patrick up. He's not exactly wrong.

Once Patrick finally manages to shove Jonny out the door, he does the one thing he can think of to get him out of this mess.

He calls Sharpy.

~~

"Bout time Kaner!" Sharpy chirps when Patrick tells him what happened. "Frankly I'm surprised you hadn't kissed him years ago."

"You _knew_?" Patrick almost shrieks. He thought he had hidden his crush well enough for no one to notice.

"Well not at first." Sharpy admits. "But after you told me you were gay it was pretty easy to figure out. You and Tazer have always been a little more attached to each other than anyone else. For awhile I was convinced you were already together." Patrick realizes Sharpy's probably right. He and Jon have been described as an old married couple more times than he can count and it's a pretty accurate description, except for the lack of the actual relationship.

"But what do you think I should do?" Patrick asks. He should probably find a better source for advice than Sharpy to avoid the massive amounts of chirping, but Sharpy has a successful relationship and he's always serious when it matters. Patrick hears the serious shift in his tone now when he responds.

"I don't see why you shouldn't just go for it." he says. "If he's into you and you're into him, then why not?"

"What if it ruins everything?" Patrick blurts out. "He's the captain and there's the whole power dynamic to consider. And if it becomes serious, we'd probably have to tell the team and that could cause a lot of problems. Not to mention if we get found out by the media and then our careers turn into a circus."

"Patrick." Sharpy cuts in firmly. "Do you love him?"

"Yes." Patrick responds hesitantly.

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Yes." he says again.

"Then be with him. Talk to him about everything you're worried about and figure it out together." And Patrick hates that Sharpy's the reasonable one, but Patrick knows he's right. That doesn't mean it's going to be easy.

~

The next morning, Patrick walks into the locker room with a bit of a knot in his stomach. Part of him worries that Jonny may have changed his mind after he had some time and distance, but that would honestly be an easy solution to Patrick's anxiety. He's suppressing the part of him that's longing for Jonny to want him. It would be so much safer to pretend all of this was a dream. Patrick- for possibly the first time- is glad that Sharpy's retired and won't be in the locker room to chirp them all morning. Jonny's already in the locker room when Patrick gets there, and the look on his face tells Patrick everything he needs to know. It's a weird mix of pleading and demanding. Jonny's always been the type to want to fix problems immediately and Patrick expected nothing less than impatience. He raises an eyebrow and Patrick rolls his eyes.

"Later," he mouths at Jonny, who looks like he wants to argue but at Patrick's pointed look around the room, he relents.

Practice is… an experience. Even on a normal day Jonny's pretty clingy. He's always liked to sneak up on Pat and bump into him, or pull at Patrick's arm with his stick, or just generally be a menace. Today it's like he's taken it up a notch. Patrick can hardly turn around without tripping over Jonny. There's hardly a second where he doesn't have an arm over his shoulders. Normally Patrick would be soaking this up, but he can't help but be anxious that someone's going to notice that something's different and he tenses up any time Jonny's near. Not that he's ashamed of Jonny, but he doesn't want to be outed before they're even together.

After practice, Patrick runs. He's not proud of himself. He sees Jonny trying to make eye contact but he feels his chest tightening at the thought of talking to him and he bolts. He ignores the messages and phone calls from Jonny for the rest of the day, feeling silly since he knows he won't be able to avoid Jonny forever. They have a game tomorrow night, after all.

But at practice the next morning, Jonny has backed off. He looks at Patrick when he first comes in the locker room, but when Patrick heads to his stall without acknowledging him, he keeps his distance. They part ways after practice without a word and Patrick goes through his pregame routine alone, skipping his usual lunch with Jonny. The game that night goes well, even if he and Jonny can't be on the same line anymore. Patrick half hoped that Colliton would send them out together just so he had an excuse to talk to Jonny about something other than the conversation hanging over their heads.

They leave for the road trip the next morning, and Patrick sits next to Seabs on the plane. No one really notices, since Patrick tends to switch up who he sits by anyway, but he's hyper aware of how he's _not_ sitting by Jonny so he feels extra conspicuous. When Jonny passes by on his way to his own seat, he makes sure to stare Patrick down accusingly.

The silence between them stretches through the rest of the week-long road trip, with Patrick avoiding speaking to Jonny about anything not hockey-related, and Jonny giving him looks that are equal parts accusing and demanding.

It's finally broken on the last night of the road trip. They've had a great week, only losing one of the games, and Patrick's feeling pretty good. So when there's a knock on his hotel room door the night after their last road game, Patrick opens the door without even stopping to consider who's on the other side.

Of course it's Jonny. Patrick blinks at him for a moment before he remembers to step back and let Jonny in. Jonny does, but stops just inside the doorway.

"I just wanted to say something, and then I'll leave if you want me to." Jonny starts. "But you haven't been talking to me and I'm worried it's because you think I've changed my mind or something. I didn't want to pressure you because I know you were kinda freaking out about everything, but I still want this. I want you. And when you decide what you want to do, I'll be here, okay?" Patrick takes a deep breath and moves to sit on the side of the bed. He should've just bit the bullet and talked to Jonny about it instead of leaving them both in limbo like this.

"Come here," he demands, and Jonny moves immediately, making a beeline for Patrick and reaching out to him. When he gets close, Patrick holds a hand against Jonny's chest, stopping his advance. "I meant sit down." Patrick explains. Jonny just reaches up and pulls Patrick's hand off his chest. Patrick's surprised when Jonny links their fingers together, taking a step closer. He's not exactly in Patrick's personal space, but he's close enough to derail Patrick's train of thought. That's probably intentional. He probably shouldn't like Jonny looming over him as much as he does.

"Patrick," Jonny breathes, so softly that Patrick's breath catches. He watches as Jonny licks his lips, and almost doesn't notice when he takes another step forward, standing between Patrick's thighs. He really wants Jonny to kiss him again. Their first kiss had been good, but they were both so surprised by it that they didn't get to enjoy it. The way Jonny's looking at him now, Patrick knows this one would be good.

So he doesn't stop Jonny when he leans down, getting one hand in Patrick's hair as he slots their mouths together. Patrick is breathless almost instantly. Having the entirety of Jonny's attention on him is enough to make his heart race even in normal circumstances, but it's like Jonny has poured every ounce of focus and determination into this moment. Patrick reaches up with his free hand and clutches at Jonny's shirt, which Jonny uses to pull Patrick to his feet. It somehow gets even better after that. He doesn't realize just how tight they're clutching each other until Jon runs a tongue across Patrick's bottom lip and Patrick pulls his mouth away. He can't bring himself to pull completely away from Jonny, but he dodges it when Jonny goes to kiss him again.

"No, wait." Patrick says breathlessly. "We need to talk." Jonny huffs but obediently pulls away from Patrick. Patrick lets himself mourn the loss for a moment before he realizes that if this conversation goes well, they can do that _all the time_. But now that Jon's not touching him, Patrick's anxiety comes rushing back. He doesn't really know what to say. He's had this conversation in his head a hundred times over the past week, but he doesn't know where to start.

"What do you need?" Jonny finally asks. As if there isn't a thousand answers to _that_ question. Patrick chooses the most relevant one.

"I guess I just need some reassurance." Patrick admits. "I'm really scared, Jon. This could all get very messy and it's terrifying. And," he starts, gathering his courage to say the main reason he's been putting off this conversation for so long. "I'm worried you only want me because I told you no." Jonny's back in Patrick's space before Patrick really even sees him move. He cups one hand around Patrick's jaw and leans in close.

"From the moment I left your place that day, I have thought of nothing but you." Jonny's voice is low and intense and Patrick can't do anything but listen, heart racing. "Every moment of the past ten years where I've looked at you and couldn't _breathe_ because of how amazing you are. Every moment you were by my side, and every moment that you weren't and I wanted you to be. I thought about everything we've accomplished together and everything we're still going to do, and you know what I realized? It's you and me. It's _always_ been you and me. I don't see why this has to be any different." Patrick has never been struck speechless before. No one has ever looked at him the way Jonny is looking at him or said anything close to the things Jonny's saying. The things is, Jonny's not wrong. Patrick's never had _anyone_ that he trusts the way he trusts Jonny. He's never been so afraid to lose someone that the mere thought of it makes it hard to breathe.

That's why he's so afraid to give in. He knows Jonny would never hurt him on purpose, but there's so much at stake. Still, he can't stop himself from launching himself into Jonny's arms. Jonny doesn't even hesitate before wrapping him up, tucking Patrick's face against his neck and running a hand through Patrick's curls.

"But that's not really true, about it just being you and me." Patrick says, finding it easier to say knowing that Jonny can't see his face. "It's always going to be more than you and me. It's the Hawks organization and the team and our families and our fans. What happens if it doesn't work out?"

"I'm honestly not worried about that. We've known each other since we were 11 and we've been playing together for most of our lives, Patrick. You know me better than anyone, and you still love me, yeah? If we didn't start hating each other years ago then I don't think we ever will."

"We drove each other crazy." Patrick giggles. "We still do."

"So we have all the awkward parts of the relationship over with. Now we can just… be together. We're gonna make this work because we want it to work." Jonny says with his usual determination- like there's no other option. Like he's decided he's going to love Patrick, and so he will. "Sharpy already knows so at least we know we have one person on our side. We can give it some time and figure out how this is gonna work between us and decide what to do and who to tell from there."

"You're not worried at all?" Patrick asks.

"It's us." Jonny shrugs. "We'll figure it out."

And Patrick, despite himself, believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)


End file.
